


【柱斑柱】声

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 柱斑 [7]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn





	1. 初醒

⚠️ 无差，幽灵柱*斑

 

 

柱间在天台上醒来，日光正好

他揉揉太阳穴…好一会儿都没理清记忆中的断层，也不明白自己为什么在这里。

这个天台当然不是什么陌生地点，他熟悉它…也熟悉从这往下望的风景，操场上有学生在上体育课…这些都是他所熟悉的。

柱间只是有些困惑，记忆中自己分明是加班整理完教学资料…准备回家，怎么眨眼间黑夜就成了白昼，还不知不觉来到了这里。

片刻，乐观的男人深呼一口气不再纠结…想不明白就不要在意，最差也不过是自己没有回家反而游荡到天台睡了一宿，这也算是夜有所思吧。

还是赶紧去办公室

早班都被睡过去了，下午还有课…

下课铃适时响起

柱间伸了个懒腰离开天台打算返回办公室。

 

「咦？」柱间老师在下楼途中遇见了不少学生，但没人和他打招呼…作为全校最受欢迎的老师之一，这种待遇明显是不正常的，而且这不仅是突然间不受欢迎…学生们简直就是在无视他。

他撅起嘴有些委屈，不和老师打招呼也就算了…对面这孩子见着他还迎面撞上来就不对了

「同学，走路小？！」

（什么…）

柱间瞪大眼睛，觉得自己的科学世界观受到了考验…刚刚他竟然迎面穿过了这个学生！

很快柱间就纠正了自己的说法…不是他穿过了学生，而是迎面而来的学生一个又一个穿过他，不过片刻，千手柱间就确定，这些孩子看不到他，而问题出在他身上…

他好像变成了幽灵？

——————

千手柱间是这所中学的生物老师，入职半年就已经风靡全校，这位高材生老师时常被学生询问，为什么要来这所名不经传的中学教书

柱间老师总是笑而不谈，原因也就成了一个谜

只有柱间自己知道答案…他是为一个人而来

为了宇智波斑…

所以柱间在发现自己变成幽灵后第一反应就是去找斑，即使那个人很可能也察觉不到他的存在。

 

斑来这所学校任职已经有3年了，这位老师长得可好看却很少有学生敢亲近

原因就一个字“凶”，斑老师是全校最好的数学老师…同时也是最凶的。这样一个低气压，连同事都会绕着走的凶神在这半年找到了“春天”，他和自己的初中、高中、大学同学，兼挚友关系的千手柱间重逢在工作场上，实在是太巧了。

柱间就是他无趣人生最别致的点缀…

 

此时斑正在凝着眉给学生上课，捏着粉笔在黑板上写下一段段公式…

他并不专注，了解挚友的柱间细致观察他…原来斑上课也会走神，他会想什么呢。

千手柱间从教室门口走到讲桌旁，用心听这个人的每一句话，斑同样看不到他…

走到正对面，男人的视线也不会聚焦在他身上

（这种感觉真不好…）

「斑…」他望向挚友的背影忍不住开口

宇智波斑？！

粉笔从手中掉落，斑迅速回头…眼前什么都没有，斑老师又顶着学生们的小声议论快步走到教室门前往外看，仍然一无所获…

但他的确是听到柱间的声音了，莫非是错觉？

「斑？」斑的反应似乎是听得见他说话

（果然是柱间，但他在哪？）

在学生看来就是他们的数学老师脸色莫名，丢下“自习”两个字，匆匆离开了教室。

 

柱间反应过来跟着他往外走，一路上斑的神情异常压抑，他闷不作声但似乎有目的地…

柱间跟着挚友再次返回到天台上。

深吸一口气，即使理智告诉他不可能…斑也不能放过与柱间有关的线索，那个男人已经两天没来学校了…他非常担心他

宇智波斑朝着空无一人的地方询问

「柱间，你在这里吗？」

千手柱间走到挚友的正对面，勾起嘴角回答

「在，我在这里…不愧是斑。」

斑没心情和他胡吹，他要弄清楚到底是怎么回事…柱间怎么突然变成这个样子

「把你知道的都说出来！」事实上，柱间知道的线索也少的可怜，他不久前才醒过来

这个傻瓜甚至不知道时间已经过去了两天…还乐呵呵地跟他开玩笑，说什么“幽灵状态很有趣”。

「不准胡说，你不是什么幽灵…幽灵怎么可能像你这样和我说话。」幽灵代表的意义绝对不能出现在柱间身上…柱间他不会

斑看不到柱间，这家伙一安静下来小空间就好像只剩他一个人，胸口涌起无尽的酸涩

这样的情绪轻易被身旁的“人”捕捉，看来他的事真的很困扰斑…还让这个男人又露出了记忆中的悲伤神情，这可不行。

「你说不是那一定就不是…我可不会就这样轻易放弃，我还有话要和你说呢！」

想到这里柱间就气鼓鼓，这都什么事啊…让他错过了和斑的约定

斑也想起这件事来…这个笨蛋说好前天午休要在天台见面，结果让自己满载期待却失望而归

柱间他根本没来…去年级组找他才知道这家伙早上甚至没来上班，斑一怒之下也没联系他

现在他后悔极了…他早该寻找柱间，而不是等他用这幅面貌出现在自己面前。

总之要想办法让他变回原来的样子…

「原来的样子？其实现在除了大家都看不到，好吧…还有接触不到人，和原本也没什么区别，感觉就是身体不见了而已。」千手·乐观·柱间说道

宇智波斑……

这就是最大的问题了，这个阿呆！

千手柱间对身体去哪了…一无所知

——————

斑一脸镇定将柱间带回了家，实则内心忐忑

他真担心会出现什么“该灵魂不得离开指定地点”这种设定，那他还得留学校里陪他。

 

柱间其实是这里的常客…

他半年前回国得知宇智波斑在这所学校教书，义无反顾地放弃了原计划的工作来到了这里

发现斑一个人住得冷冷清清就时常串门留宿，久而久之斑的家中甚至常备着他的生活用品

不过今日的做客比往常要离奇的多…

即使柱间说他不饿，斑还是准备了两人份的晚餐，柱间坐在一旁温柔地注视他

斑突然放下手里的筷子…

「真难吃…又变得和原来一样难吃了。」

柱间知道他话中的意思，斑的厨艺很好，但很少做一人份的饭，要不是为了招待柱间，这个男人能天天吃外卖。

他曾为此和他发过脾气，之后还时不时打电话督促…时间久了斑也就顺着他的意。

「柱间…你知道吗，我刚开始学做饭是为了泉奈，因为他总说喜欢家里的饭菜，后来泉奈不在了…你会一直都在我身边，对吧？」

千手柱间被问得一愣，自己让他想起泉奈了吗

他一直都知道这个男人为什么来这所学校教书…斑是个温柔重情的男人还是个好兄长，他对泉奈的早逝一直耿耿于怀，甚至来泉奈出事的地方边工作边缅怀他…柱间只是没想到斑会这么说。

他面上满是难过，仗着斑看不到…嘴里说着安慰的话语「当然了…我会一直陪着你。」

 

夜晚，斑还是让柱间住在客房

“幽灵”似乎不需要睡眠…这一点让热爱养生的柱间有点崩溃。这个能吃能睡的男人现在无法进食也就算了…觉都不让他睡。

那么无法入睡的幽灵在夜晚能做些什么呢…柱间犹豫了3秒决定去看看斑…他是关心挚友。

……

斑正蜷缩着做噩梦，嘴里含含糊糊说着什么

柱间凑近一听，果然是「泉奈、泉奈…」，他心疼这个男人…伸手试图抚平凝重的眉眼，就算是无用功也好…他也想斑好过些。

「柱间…」柱间睁大眼睛，这是在叫他？

「柱间…你不要走，别和泉奈一样离开我。」

斑反反复复的喃呢

（看来流泪的权利给他留下了…）

爱哭的柱间变成了幽灵仍然可以流泪，他抿着嘴掉眼泪，轻轻侧躺在斑身旁陪着他

他也不想离开斑，多希望这只是一场噩梦，醒来了他就能遵守约定将那些话说给斑听。

可惜幽灵没有美梦，只能在煎熬中迎接黎明…

 

「早安～」面对突然出现在耳边的问好，宇智波斑素质极强地忍住尖叫

「你这家伙干嘛！」斑劈头盖脸就是一顿骂，这个笨蛋知不知道这样很吓人，反正他现在也看不到这家伙假装消沉，骂就完事了

柱间委屈巴巴又不敢说自己在他身边待了一整晚

只是觉得斑醒过来就不坦诚了…明明昨晚还一直“别走、别走”，他可感动了。

 

斑请了假，早餐时间柱间突然想起一件非常重要的事…他失踪的两天扉间一定非常担心他！

「斑，快帮我打个电话给扉间…他一定担心得到处找我。」扉间可是他的贴心小棉袄

……

【通话中】

「我是宇智波斑…什么，你这两天都没回家…柱间…不在我这。」斑有些心虚，他这只有灵魂

斑接通了千手白毛的电话，扉间那边好像还在忙案子，他打家中的电话没人接就直接判定柱间跑到斑那里去了…根本没在担心柱间。

千手柱间…他要原地自闭了，扉间竟然连他失踪了都没发现…

「咳…你弟不是刑警嘛，你说过他很忙吧…理解一下。」千手家的兄弟爱啊

 

扉间那边也察觉出了不对劲…斑这通电话来意不明，话里明显带着心虚，柱间真不在他那？

他感到莫名不安，又给公寓打了通电话…电话里传出的仍是傻大哥的语音留言。

看来大哥这两天一直没回家…

他能去哪里…除了学校就是宇智波斑家了。

担忧使扉间急忙回拨了一通电话

「斑，让我大哥接电话…我知道他在你那里。」

这就是扉sir判断出的最大可能，斑在贼喊捉贼

宇智波斑示意一旁激动不已的柱间安静，冷漠地回复「说了不在我这，你听不懂人话吗？」

扉间额角跳动，斑这是把他当傻子耍吧

「我听得懂…所以说我都听到大哥的声音了，快让他接电话…不然这个月零花钱扣光。」

斑和柱间惊讶地对视，扉间他也听得到？！

「喂…喂！」

「扉间…你可以听到大哥说话吗？」

柱间声线哽咽，还以为再也没办法和弟弟说话了

千手扉间咽下训斥…大哥这是怎么了，怎么说话奇奇怪怪的，难道听不到他说话才正常，况且他的语气…为什么难过？

扉间立刻问他怎么了…是不是被斑欺负了

「不是…别乱猜，大哥在斑这里…但是出了些小状况，扉间你别担心。」

千手扉间拿他多年的教训发誓，他大哥的小状况一定是大麻烦，况且他一直感到不安…

「闭嘴，你现在就在斑那边等我。」

——————

20分钟，扉Sir跨越半个城市火速赶来，甚至没来得及换下警服，看着站在大门前的斑直皱眉头

「大哥在哪…」斑侧过身示意他自己去找

扉间也不多废话，斑还能把千手柱间变不见，他干侦查这么多年分分钟就能把大哥逮住。

千手扉间……

「他出门去了？」当然是因为没找着人

「没有…」柱间凑近弟弟的耳朵，轻轻地说

扉间咽下快突破喉咙的尖叫，这是大哥声音，怎么只有声没看到人影？！

（科学…科学…相信科学！）

「大哥，你变成隐形人了？」扉间迟疑地问

「是幽灵…」柱间理直气壮地粉碎他人三观

 

听完大哥的描述，扉间脸色难看…他没有柱间那么乐观，也不会和宇智波斑一样自欺欺人…大哥变成幽灵是既定事实的话…他就必须找到原因。

三人一番交流，扉间渐渐明晰大哥最后的记忆可能真的是最后…他也许没离开过学校。

「大哥，你是在学校失去意识的吧，我会带队去学校搜查。」扉间干涩地说

这让斑立刻就变了脸色，搜查…他知道千手扉间想搜查什么，这个混蛋！

「没有必要…柱间没事的。」所以什么都不会有

扉间紧紧捂住脸，他理解斑的心情…但逃避解决不了任何事，如果大哥真的遇到了不测，他要做的是找出凶手。

千手柱间则在他最重要的两个人身上来回打量…他很高兴，被扉间和斑关心着…但扉间说的对，他不能逃避这一切，斑也不能永远欺骗自己

「那就拜托你了…」一切都交给扉间吧

 

第二天，扉间带着手下的6人小队来到他大哥任教的中学，他们的任务是找到千手柱间

但学校地广，又是湖泊又是树林…还有五六座教学楼，给搜查带来了不少麻烦，扉间他们找了整整一个白天仍然一无所获…

第三天、第四天也是同样的结果…镜他们建议重新规划搜查地点。

（不可能…一定在这所学校。）

扉间无法和弟子讲明自己的情报来源，他大哥分明记得自己是在离校过程中失去意识的…他立刻打电话给斑，让他把柱间带到方便说话的地方

 

天台上…

扉间皱着眉很无奈，这是他搜查生涯中最离谱的经历…竟然要从受害人这寻求线索，他让大哥将最后记得的场景仔细回忆…比如说他走到了什么地方，有没有看到什么人。

柱间闭目回想那个夜晚…意外发现自己记得的场景的确比之前要清晰的多，他边想边说

「我记不太清…没有人，什么也没看见…我走出办公室准备下楼梯，但楼梯灯突然坏掉了…我大概绕道去了电梯…在等电梯…就不记得了。」

……

扉间立刻召集小队在校园监控处集中，要求调看那一晚所有拍摄到电梯位置的监控记录。

结果真的找到了千手柱间的身影…

虽然只有数秒…但的确是他，监控显示柱间背对着电梯等待，画面突然扭曲再恢复时就没人影了…时差仅2秒。

这幅场面看得日斩他们毛骨悚然…特别是一再确认监控未有修改痕迹后，除了柱间没有其他人出现过…他是突然消失的。

千手扉间不相信人能够凭空消失，即使是死亡他大哥也留下了灵魂…他一定能找到他，思索片刻扉间吩咐隔离那坐电梯并进行搜查。

 

「小镜…老师今天怎么古古怪怪的，他怎么知道调哪一天的监控找柱间先生？」日斩寒毛直竖，他最害怕这种带灵异色彩的案子了

镜笑着拍拍他的脑袋，叫他别多想…在他看来以扉间老师的优秀任何事都不奇怪，正因为这份冷静和信任，扉间才派他和日斩调查电梯。

两人仔细探查了电梯内外依然什么也没找到…

不在电梯里…会在哪里，这座教学楼一共十层，除了地下几层需要走楼梯，其他楼层都会到…

（电梯不到的…）

镜的心脏狂跳…他有所猜想，又觉得不合逻辑

深吸一口气，让一旁待令的电梯工直接打开这一层的电梯门…搜查电梯间内不到达的楼层

「日斩…3、2、1！」两人用侦查手电照亮电梯间的底层

……

镜觉得鼻腔酸涩，还是立刻拨通了千手扉间的号码…他们找到柱间先生了

「老师…找到了。」千手扉间死死捏住了电话

 

「大哥…」扉间紧握拳头，嘴里满是血腥味，刚刚他们已经将遗体移出安放起来

柱间就站在弟弟身旁，伸手摸了摸他的白发，傻瓜…已经做好的心理准备现在还是这种表情。

「扉间…别哭了。」扉间急忙擦干眼角，他不想让大哥看到眼泪

「我没事…你去斑那里吧，他还不知道。」

「好…」

 

斑果然在天台上，靠着护栏看向远方…

「我回来了，你吃过午饭了吗，我看食堂的伙食很不错哎…」柱间叨叨了很多

宇智波斑却充耳不闻，甚至让柱间以为声音已经传达不到了，斑倚着护栏坐到地上，眼神暗淡

「他们找到你了？」

千手柱间……

「恩…找到了，有些可怕…你还是别去了。」

宇智波斑笑起来，让柱间不安，他说

「我不去，那里什么都没有…你就在这里，柱间…你的灵魂还在这里。」

柱间皱起眉，连连安慰他，斑都笑着回应

「我们回家吧…」  
——————


	2. 重逢

⚠️ 幽灵柱·斑

 

 

柱间与斑有着奇妙的缘分

两个住址南辕北辙的孩子偏偏看上了同一个“秘密基地”…在河边干过一架就成了彼此的翅膀

从此每天绕远路也要见面…就为了一起打水漂。

 

小小的柱间有天突然创造了新词汇，他管小伙伴叫“天启”，那代表斑是上天赐予他的礼物

因为只有斑相信他能成为伟大的生物学家。

「每天来这要花好久，我们要是同学就好了，那在学校也能见面。」斑随口一说

话却被柱间听进了心里，这孩子开始制造他人生中第一个“小麻烦”…悄悄修改初中志向，和斑填报同一所初中，果真实现了小伙伴的心愿。

斑感动之余，也暗下决心…要永远和柱间在一起

……

不知不觉“一起”成了两人心照不宣的默契

努力考上了同一所高中，又约定着去了一所大学…斑以为柱间会一直伴随着他的人生。

 

但毕业那年的春天

千手柱间告诉斑…他可能要出国进修生物

眼前留着美丽黑长直的男人眼里满是不舍，让他根本吐不出挽留的话语…这是柱间的梦想吧，而现在是实现梦想的最佳机会

他应该抓住它，而不是守着过家家般的约定

「永远陪在宇智波斑身边」。

斑抬头看向深远的天空，觉得柱间应该去更广阔的地方…所以他无视内心的苦涩又一次支持梦想

安慰眼前忐忑的傻瓜

「去吧，又不是不回来…别这种表情，蠢死了。」

他还记得柱间当时的笑容…让他的心怦怦乱跳

「我会回来的，一定会来找你！」

柱间笑着笑着又哭起来，真是个爱哭鬼

 

世事无常

柱间暂别斑的生活不久…噩耗就降临到宇智波家

斑不知道自己是怎样浑噩度过最初的日子，怎样接受泉奈意外去世的现实。

也许是他还有同样悲痛的父母需要安慰，也许是世上还有担忧他在意他的人…他严词拒绝柱间回国看望他，宇智波斑还没有这么脆弱。

 

时间能逐渐掩埋伤痛，让生活继续

某种冲动驱使他来到这所学校，让他决意留下工作…在那里思怀泉奈。

……

直到平凡的两年过去，千手柱间终于回到他身边

这个男人伴着春天而来，带着他熟悉的笑容

「真巧，斑也在这工作？」

——————

斑从难得的“美梦”中醒来，耳边传来柱间担忧的询问，这家伙从搜查结束后就毫不客气地挤进斑的卧室…让斑真正意义上与幽灵同居。

「做噩梦了吗，要不要喝水？」水杯飘到斑眼前

这是柱间自己摸索的幽灵技能，还挺方便

斑摇摇头，将水杯放回原处，靠在床头发呆。

（又在发呆…）

宇智波斑的看似正常实则很不对劲…柱间看得出自己的死对挚友打击巨大，这是他的错。

所以幽灵先生决心帮助挚友打起精神，顶着亲弟弟的怒火彻底驻扎到宇智波斑家，还软磨硬泡让斑请假好好休息。

……

「柱间…今天有结果吗，凶手找到了？」

斑每天都这么问让他无奈又担心

「没有凶手…斑，这是意外。」

柱间每天都这么回答他，记忆毫无头绪，扉间他们一再勘查也没能找到第二个人影…那最大可能就是自己不小心从坏掉的电梯门掉下去了吧。

比往常还要平静的语调激怒了斑，多日以来的郁结让他破天荒对柱间发了脾气

「坠落伤、多处骨折、失血、休克…电梯门怎么早不坏晚不坏偏偏坏在那几秒，你又怎么会掉下去，你根本没倚在门上。不可能是意外…有人杀了你…是有人杀了你！」

柱间怎么能轻描淡写接受“意外”这个结果。

 

斑绝不接受，他第二天就独自去警局找到千手扉间，要求他重新调查。

扉间同样憋屈，但警察断案讲究证据，那段监控是有疑点，但临近监控无一拍到他人踪迹。作为幽灵的大哥又什么也不记得，他们实在没办法判定这是他杀案…意外，只能是该死的意外。

「是意外，斑…接受吧。」

不是…不可能，斑觉得头痛欲裂，柱间这样不明不白的死去，他一定要找到凶手

在叹息声中，他将录像看了成千上万遍，依旧没有任何线索能证明凶手存在。

「接受吧，大哥看到你这样会很伤心。」

斑最终沉默离开…

他想，即便不存在凶手也一定要有人为柱间的死负责…柱间为他而来，那一切都是他的错。

 

「回来了，今天我做了晚饭！」

斑勉强给他一个笑脸，这傻瓜真能开玩笑

但桌上果真放着一碗热腾腾的面条。

「你怎么…」

「我学会了很多，做幽灵也挺有趣的！

所以不要担心我，这已经是不幸中的万幸了。」

宇智波斑没理他，只是拉开餐椅坐下吃面

（还是这么难吃…面都没煮熟。）

柱间紧紧注意他的表情，总觉得斑出门一趟心情更糟了，这让他焦虑又不知所措

只有声音…要是能让斑看到他、接触他就好了。

斑心事重重但面还是一如既往吃得干净，他告诉柱间想要单独待会儿。

幽灵体贴地应声，收拾好碗筷就静静窝在沙发上，他在思考刚刚涌现的灵感…

随着接受死亡的事实，他自然而然知道了很多事。

（参考一下幽灵的故事…试试看吧。）

 

斑当晚就做了一个梦，对他而言真正的美梦，

因为他在梦中见到了柱间。

「竟然真的能行！」面前的家伙带着傻笑冲到他面前，紧紧抱住他…他就明白这并非普通的梦，立刻回抱这个笨蛋

「柱间…」再次见到这个男人，斑无法抑制激动，他以为再也看不见摸不着他

 

这人注视他的眼神依旧温暖，还带着宽慰，柱间也不避讳给斑擦干眼泪，向他说明是作为幽灵的自己来到斑的梦中与他相见。

「但场景是我决定的！」熟悉的天台

柱间真的对这个天台充满执念，原本他做梦都想到这里来，和斑说一些话。

……

挚友巧在心意相通…

「柱间，你能告诉我当初约我来想说什么吗？」

听到问话，漂亮的杏眼闪烁不定，轻轻闭上又睁开，里边就剩一片和熙，他笑着回答

「其实也没什么特别的…就是双休日想约你一起远足哈哈。」曾经的打算都没有了意义

斑的眼神幽深，盯得幽灵不自在

他捂住脸笑起来，笑得浑身打颤…

「就这些，真没营养…我还以为你要向我告白。」

斑的话让柱间僵住脊背，眼前的挚友伸手抚摸黑长直，举止暧昧，他凑到不安全距离

「那就听听我想说的，那天你要是来了，我会向你告白…不过现在说也是一样。」

斑面对挚友骤变的神情毫不在意，说完只觉得轻松…他已经迟疑了太久，迟到倾慕的人只剩下灵魂，再不说不知道还有没有机会。

幽灵先生还在不可置信中，连忙说

「斑，不要开这种玩笑…我们是挚友，最近你是太紧张了，我马上离开，你需要休息。」

斑抓牢这个打算逃跑的家伙

「还想骗我…你那天想说什么我一清二楚。

柱间…死亡就让你变成胆小鬼了？」

千手柱间当然不是胆小鬼，他把一切都藏在心里原因很简单…作为幽灵，说爱毫无意义，只会让活着的人为难。

但他万万没想到宇智波斑对他也是同样的心意 。

……

「斑…别…」柱间不知道如何劝他

这种良家妇女被强迫的台词让斑嘴角直抽，别什么，别喜欢他，还是他别喜欢自己。

既然都不可能…那就没什么可迟疑的…

「告诉我你喜欢我。」斑执意要柱间回答

千手柱间…一个幽灵，面对心上人的紧追不舍，只能坦诚爱意

斑露出久违的带着喜悦的笑，他很开心

「这样就足够了…」

——————

斑和幽灵恋爱了，热恋的氛围让扉间侧目

他来看大哥…即使柱间变成幽灵他还是放心不下，更何况斑的状态也让他在意。

宇智波斑也不瞒他，对幽灵的态度亲昵又越界

被追问很自然地坦白恋爱关系。

扉间看着眼前这人带着幸福的笑脸，灵敏的直觉又嗡鸣起来…斑看上去太轻松了，和前些天那个满身压抑的男人不像同一个人。

……

扉间将幽灵兄长呼唤到一旁，皱着眉询问他和斑的事，正好柱间也隐隐担忧，就尽可能详细地转述这些天，包括入梦和告白。

听大哥描述，斑在坦诚心意后心情一直很愉快，对待柱间的态度温柔热情…完全就是热恋中的态度。但兄长是幽灵…正常情况下没人能这样面对爱人的灵魂，何况斑之前还不肯接受大哥死去的事实。

听说从明天起斑就要回到岗位了…

「大哥，你注意点…看好斑。」

 

千手柱间这些天一直很不安，他说了不该说的话

作为灵魂还占据着斑的心…

所以越是感受到爱意，就越觉得这样不对。

他不是没劝过，告诉斑活着意味着无限的可能，在未来他一定能遇见比他更合适的人。

对此宇智波斑反问

「我和其他人在一起你怎么办，如果你一直都是这个样子…你怎么办。」这让柱间语塞，他应该告诉斑他不在意…话到嘴边却说不出口

对此宇智波斑的眼神晦涩语调却很轻快，他说

「没有其他人…我只会和你一起。」

就这样享受人与幽灵古怪的恋情

 

「斑，你真的不多休息几天，晚些再去上课也没关系…反正学生也高兴。」

斑不理会他，这些天已经足够了…

在学校里柱间紧紧注视这个人，看他和往日一样工作交谈，似乎自己的影响顺利消失了

（这样应该就没事了吧…）

斑就这么度过了寻常的一天，来到下班时间。

「你还不走吗，已经下班了。」

「我想多待一会儿」斑这么回答

……

「斑，我肚子都饿了…我们快回家吧。」

斑已经坐在位子上发了好久的呆，眼看外边的天色转暗，这种不寻常让柱间焦急

不知不觉教学楼安静下来…

……

斑看看时间在柱间的舒气声中收拾好东西，走出办公室…不理紧张的询问迈步

他根本没打算回家，只想去一个地方。

去天台…

柱间看着挚友的表情就什么都明白了，斑这些天的反常和他的打算…这让他惊怒不已

「你这样做算什么…」

斑的表情很平静，他也不知道这算什么…有时候人生就是这么无常，他活了二十多年从没想过用死逃避什么，也看不起放弃生命的人

但现在他似乎能明白，不是所有事都能用时间抚平…柱间死去了，因为他。

千手柱间的人生戛然而止，他的梦想和未来都消失了，也是因为他。

他爱的人死去了

这样的认知让他很疲倦，也沉重

斑不顾耳边的呼喊，走到扶手边…几乎什么迟疑就攀到高点。

 

斑要跳下去…他会死的，这个认知充满幽灵的脑海，他试图阻拦却根本无法触碰他，甚至无法告知他人这里的情况，只有斑能听到他的声音…

「不要这样做，这根本不是你的错！斑，我答应你今后都会陪着你…这样在一起也很好。」

斑只是笑着摇头，他不仅是想为柱间的死负责…更多的还是一种期待，期待着和爱人用同样的形式存在，那才是真的和他“一起”吧

（不可以，我要阻止他…）

宇智波斑最后回头看了看空无一人的天台，他知道柱间在那里…轻轻闭上眼

……

（什么…）

斑感觉到手腕被一股奇异的力道拽住，身子在半空中摇晃…是柱间

「放手吧…你还真是学了不少乱七八糟的。」

斑感到无奈，这个笨蛋

手腕上是冰冷的触感，随之还有冰冷的泪水落到他脸上，柱间又在哭。

「斑，别死…不要死，做幽灵一点也不好，我想要你活着…求你了。」嘶哑的声音响起

柱间无可奈何，比面对自己的死亡还要痛苦，斑突然意识到选择死亡会给这个已经变成幽灵的男人带来新的不幸…

但如今已经没有回头的机会了，看来柱间没有能力拉他上去。

……

柱间的确没有…能拉住斑不让他掉下去已经花费全部力气，灵魂比想象中无力得多

想要救斑必须等人来帮助他，他要坚持到其他人发现这里的状况，柱间祈求着…谁都好，快来救救宇智波斑。

斑突然感受到手腕上多了一道力气，将他往上拉，同时耳边响起记忆中的声音，叫他「哥哥」

 

天台上只有斑的身影

他颓然坐在地上，分不清现实和虚幻，片刻开口

「泉奈…是你吗？」

柱间也惊讶得说不出话，方才突然出现和他一起将斑拉上来的帮手正是宇智波泉奈…是斑去世多年的弟弟。

虽然不知道眼前这个年轻幽灵为什么用复杂的眼神看他，柱间还是向他露出温和的笑脸

泉奈迅速撇过头关切地望着斑，哥哥真的听到他的声音了…他露出喜悦的笑脸回答

「是我，斑哥…你终于听到我的声音了。」

——————

斑会没事的…因为泉奈也回到了他身边

看到斑渐渐振作起来，柱间很高兴。

 

「所以说你为什么要跟着我…」

扉间一副嫌弃的口气，他被幽灵缠住了。他大哥不知抽什么风这些天也不跟着斑去学校，天天来他这报道。

柱间乐呵呵地傻笑，也不在意弟弟嫌弃的口吻，他最清楚扉间的口嫌体正…明明很高兴他来

他将泉奈成为幽灵的事告诉扉间，那孩子似乎只能在学校活动没办法去其他地方，所以柱间也不好意思妨碍宇智波兄弟交流感情…将白天与斑相处的机会留给泉奈。

（泉奈…）

扉间听完沉默许久，回神怼他哥

「呵，原来是被甩求安慰来了。」

幽灵摸摸弟弟的白毛，扉间的嘴越来越毒了…但还是很可爱，他笑道

「斑要多陪泉奈，大哥当然也不能冷落扉间呀。」

弟弟的眼睛果然唰得闪亮起来

 

其他原因柱间不方便分享…

以他的性格跟在斑身边和泉奈争个宠也没什么大不了…他却不想那么做

看到宇智波兄弟站在一起心就在隐隐作痛，他不会嫉妒宇智波家的兄弟爱…一定有其他原因。

柱间想不明白面对早已陌生的泉奈，为何会隐隐抗拒…难道幽灵间还有磁场不合？

这样的心情让他尽可能避开年轻幽灵，试图无视这种负面感官…泉奈可是斑的弟弟。

……

但越想忽视有些事越像根刺扎在心尖…

看着斑幸福的笑脸，听他述说见到泉奈的喜悦，不知不觉怨愤开始笼罩这个乐观的幽灵，连柱间自己都吓了一跳。

（为什么…）

柱间想知道为什么，他不能无缘无故去讨厌一个幽灵，更何况那是斑的亲人。

轻轻抚摸斑的脸颊，这个男人正在熟睡

柱间在斑的唇边落下一个吻，从窗边离开…

他要去学校，准确的说是造成他死亡的电梯。

 

幽灵深夜游荡在校园里

这些曾经走过的路，看过的景象对他意义非常

柱间叹着气，他真的很喜欢这所学校，也喜欢那些孩子…只可惜没机会再教他们了。

“死”这个概念很残酷…

他站在那座电梯前，迟疑许久还是下定决心

安谧的空间传来电梯门被打开的声音，柱间走到门前背对着它，缓缓往后退

灵魂是有重量的…所以柱间时常会忘记自己是幽灵，坠落时还带着恐惧，就和那时一样。

（要死了…要死了！）

但灵魂比肉体轻得多…柱间落到地面，躺在他死去的地方喘气。

他闭眼回忆了好一会儿也没什么新发现，带着失望抬眼望向自己落下的楼层，电梯门还开着。

……

（什么…）

极端的痛苦向他袭来，记忆开始复苏

他记起当时的场景，疼痛失血让他无法移动…

但死亡并没有那么快降临，他发出微弱的声音呼唤斑的名字，瞳孔逐渐放大

在意识丧失的最后一刻，他分明在半空看到了那个模糊的身影。

TBC

——————


	3. 破碎

⚠️ 幽灵柱·斑

 

 

也许人真的可以从不幸中找到万幸

对宇智波斑而言放弃是他交出的人生答卷，选择在那个与柱间互诉心意的天台结束一切是幸福。

但最终结局出乎他的意料，柱间的眼泪、泉奈的出现一并挽留着这个男人

也许，他应该接受这样的事实，接受他爱的人是以另一种方式回到他身边。

……

成为幽灵被泉奈称之为「幸运」

这样的说法起先被斑质疑，死亡带来的后遗症怎么可能和幸运沾边，但弟弟似乎真心这样认为。

他哽咽地告诉兄长并非每一个逝者都有这样的机会，灵魂本无安息处，被死亡带走大多会直接进入轮回…意味着今生一切牵绊的消失

只有极少数具有强烈愿望，同时又被生者强烈牵挂，才能成为幸运的幽灵。

但成为幽灵的日子泉奈并未和哥哥分享

——————

搁在沙发上的科学周刊无风自动，斑知道柱间在那里…这家伙嘴里「不要不要」之前还对恋爱关系抱有疑虑，实则进入恋人角色比谁都快。

最客观的体现就是在这的生活状态，早就没半点做客的样子，看不到斑也清楚柱间一定很没形象地侧卧在他家沙发上。

斑凑近不时翻动的书页，他总觉得柱间最近安静的有些不对劲…安静看书的时间竟然远超和他说话，难道他们出现了什么感情问题…

「柱间，你白天又上你弟那去了？」

「恩，看扉间处理案件也挺有趣，做刑警真的很辛苦…你怎么这种表情。」柱间迟疑道

斑不知道自己是个什么表情，只觉得这个笨蛋完全读不懂空气，他就没听出来自己是在抱怨相处时间变少了吗。白天去千手扉间那，晚上安安静静地看书，那和他的相处时间在哪里。

斑又不好意思要求柱间白天也和他待在一起，泉奈不能离开学校很珍惜白天和哥哥的相处时间，柱间提出不打扰他们也是贴心…但这样不成，斑可不愿意和这个男人失了亲近。

……

他凑得更近些，眼里带着些期待

这下柱间读懂了，合上书页，冰凉的吻落到温热的唇上…轻轻厮磨，斑挑眉催促温吐的恋人，随即感受冰冷的…温暖的纠缠，恋恋不舍地分离

「明白了吗…」

「明白什么？」气得斑寻到幽灵的唇又印上一个吻，不明白就亲到他明白

柱间这边仗着恋人看不到表情，眼里含着笑意享受亲近。他很清楚斑的想法，近日来藏着心事确实冷落了斑…是他不对。

避开再次磨蹭的唇，制止这人与幽灵长时间亲吻

柱间亲亲恋人的脸颊，讨好道

「不生气了，晚些梦里见…」

斑发出哼声，这还差不多

 

梦中的景象让斑弯起唇角，柱间的确有心道歉，小川波光粼粼，还是记忆中的模样。

斑已经很久没有去过那里，特别是和柱间…印象中最后一次还是柱间出国前夕。

「我现在明白为什么泉奈将幽灵的存在称作幸运了，柱间，幸好你的灵魂还在…答应我，不管发生什么事都要告诉我。」

斑倚在恋人肩头柔声说

柱间半合着眼轻轻附和…他何尝不想对他更坦诚些，但有些事要埋在心底，需要时间…斑什么都不明白，他只是为他们回到身边而高兴。

「那当然，我什么时候骗过你。」发现斑用怀疑的眼神盯他，迅速撅起嘴

大多时候斑总是对他无可奈何，这个男人只记得自己想记的…这点变成幽灵还是老样子，明明过去为了不让他担心没少撒谎。

捋了把黑长直又亲上去，斑的逻辑里柱间撅嘴就是讨亲，他也喜欢在梦里和柱间亲近…即使恋人在梦里同样冰冷，似乎永远无法温暖。

柱间顺着斑，但仅限亲吻…直觉告诉他和人过度亲密会带来厄运。

……

「明天也不和我去学校？」柱间点头

「随你…但偶尔也陪陪我吧。」斑还是忍不住这么说，作为幽灵的恋人不在身边始终让他不安

得到承诺的斑安心下来，柱间总会遵守诺言，他也不能阻止柱间和家人亲近…也不知道看千手扉间的工作有什么意思。

（说到刑警…我记得那也是泉奈的梦想。）

柱间和斑紧靠在一处，又各怀心事。

——————

这些日子是宇智波泉奈死去以后最幸福的时光，

可以和斑哥重新说话向他撒娇，就像回到了过去…他不会被亲人遗忘了，他很幸福。

但一切，都建立在掠夺和罪恶之上…

每天斑哥去上课，他就不知不觉游荡到这座电梯，望着它发呆…这里是千手柱间死去的地方，

同时也是他杀死千手柱间的地方。

……

泉奈猛地转身，那个幽灵就站在不远处望着他

那双无数次被斑哥称赞过温暖的眼睛此时幽深、平静，带着足以冻伤灵魂的冰冷。

泉奈深吸一口气，走向他

「看来你已经全都想起来了…」

 

 

泉奈是斑的弟弟，他和兄长的岁数相差不多不少，巧好出生在斑开始懂事的时候，就这样泉奈成为了小小的斑发誓一生守护的人。

兄弟两很亲密，泉奈也没什么讨人厌的叛逆期，一直都是哥哥的贴心小棉袄。在他心里哥哥除了有个黏黏糊糊的挚友没有任何缺点，完美无缺

他要努力，有朝一日让哥哥为他骄傲！

 

但未来和梦想截止于平凡的一日

泉奈到如今也不明白当初的选择是对是错

他遵从心意救了校友，自己却溺亡在冬日的湖泊里…那天的水很冷，奋力将人推到岸边就用尽了力气…隐约中他能听到呼救声，那个人得救了。

轻飘飘的混沌状态持续了很久很久，当泉奈的意识再次回归他发现自己成为了幽灵，飘渺又虚弱，没有人能看见听到。

很害怕…向路过的每一个或熟悉或陌生的人呼救，谁也意识不到他的存在

幽灵日夜在湖边哭泣，他回不了家。

「真是可怜的孩子…」终于有人和他说话了

泉奈迅速抬头，看向眼前的少女…但她似乎

「感觉得到吧，我也是幽灵，只是比你存在得更久些，孩子…如果你不介意就听听我的废话吧。」

眼前穿着古旧的女性幽灵的确带着岁月的痕迹

……

友好的灵魂告诉他，他们的状态介于幸与不幸，保留自我是自身的愿望…但真正实现它的是人世间的牵绊，是深刻的爱将他们留在人世间。

（斑哥…父亲…母亲…）

泉奈擦干眼泪询问更多有关幽灵的事，他心存希望…也许还有机会回家。

「泉奈，你只要知道牵绊带给灵魂力量就可以了，你是个好孩子一定有很多人爱你，所以学会满足，牢记这是作为幽灵最可贵的品质。」

在执着的询问中，年长的幽灵还是告诉泉奈他们有与人世唯一的接触机会…通过「声音」

当灵魂和牵绊足够强大，幽灵会夺回「声音」，到时便能与牵挂之人交流。

泉奈满怀希望，也许他的家人还会来这里，也许他们能听到他。

 

结果泉奈的愿望只实现了一半，斑在这不久就来学校悼念他，但哥哥同样看不到…也听不见他。

眼前的兄长思恋他，他也思恋家人，那为什么他无法夺回「声音」。

（为什么…为什么…为什么…）

好在“怨愤”产生前，宇智波斑就决定留在这所学校，一直陪伴在泉奈身边。

「哥哥…谢谢你。」

斑的选择对泉奈而言是救赎，他应该满足，即使无法交流但哥哥会一直陪着他

所以接下来的两年他一直很幸福。

 

直到那个人出现

他知道千手柱间，很久以前就知道…斑哥不管到哪那个人都缠着他，是个讨厌鬼。

但斑哥为什么会喜欢那个讨厌鬼…

很多次泉奈都试图将他看到的当作幻觉，或者是误会，但宇智波斑总在提醒他…那都是真的。

抓住过兄长深埋眼底的渴望，察觉过兄长的羞涩和脸红，走近些还能听到砰砰乱跳的心音，他知道这全都源于爱

宇智波斑将爱给了无关紧要的外人。

……

更让泉奈无法接受的是自身的虚弱，这意味着兄长倾注于他的爱在衰弱，正被人夺走。

（一定是千手柱间…）

泉奈无法接受，他深知被遗忘会发生什么，会像他的引路人那样…彻底「消失」

她衰弱得毫无预兆，上一秒还在同泉奈说话，下一刻就对自身的情况露出微笑，坦然接受

「这一天还是来了…无论是因为什么，属于我的牵绊终于全都消失了，我的存在也要消失了，这是好事…泉奈，牢记我说过的话…照顾好自己。」

随即消失在泉奈眼前

斑哥似乎有了离职的打算，一定是那个人鼓动哥哥离开伤心地…哥哥要是忘记他，他也会消失。

 

「恨意」在灵魂中蔓延，人类察觉不到幽灵冰冷的视线…泉奈看着那人带着羞涩在空无一人的办公室来回走动，练习告白词…这么美的爱语要是说给斑哥听，一定能占据兄长心中更唯一的位置。

（那就别让他说出来…）

「恨意」让灵魂染上「杀意」

被情绪左右的幽灵将忠告抛之脑后，熄灭了灯，将那个人引到电梯前，狠狠推了他一把。

数秒后传来落地声…

当理智回归灵魂，泉奈急忙飘进电梯间…发现那个人静静躺在最深最暗的地方，慢慢死去

伸出的手直直穿过肉体，一切都无可挽回。

泉奈只能在死者身旁痛哭，他只是不想让哥哥忘记他，没想杀死柱间…他真的不是故意的

感受力量使灵魂充实，泉奈明白自己无法回头了

他还是没能遵守与她的约定，使用了另一种残酷方式保护自己。

 

 

「是我杀了你…」泉奈恍惚着走到柱间面前，千手柱间的平静让他不安

柱间当然知道是谁杀了他，正因为眼前的幽灵是宇智波泉奈，他才什么都没打算做。

受害者的沉默让泉奈无措，他再次开口询问

「你就不想知道为什么？！」为什么不说话

柱间还真没打算多问，对他而言「死」已经是事实，知道宇智波泉奈的想法毫无意义，任何借口和缘由都无法改变过去

（我也无法活过来…）

控制情绪本就困难，况且原因他能猜出七八分…

「我羡慕你…很羡慕，无论是你还活着的时候还是现在，为什么你那么幸运。」

这个人占据他兄长全部的关注和爱，即使是死亡也无法将他们分开，他轻而易举就成了幽灵，还拥有「声音」…斑哥一定很爱他。

幸运…

柱间觉得荒谬，对眼前这个幽灵的说辞

他满怀痛苦和遗憾死去，成为带给亲人和爱人痛苦的亡魂…现在连心脏都是冰冷的，这一切在他眼里竟然是幸运。

那么他和宇智波泉奈没什么好说…

如今这个世上，他只在意斑和扉间。

「还有另一件事…」

……

眼前这个被他杀死的男人是斑哥的恋人，柱间为自己讨回公道理所应当。

每每听斑哥提及柱间的名字，言语间的幸福都让他感到内疚…不仅为夺走无辜生命，更因为柱间对斑太过重要。

「那么到此结束…」泉奈愣愣看着他

「什么…」柱间的神色依旧平淡

「这件事就到此结束，作为你我的秘密。」

泉奈不曾料到这样的发展，原因也让他哑口无言…他知道这个男人是为了谁。

 

斑…不必知晓这件事，事到如今再为他增添痛苦毫无意义，这就是柱间的决定。

——————

除却重要的人都变成了幽灵，接下来的生活于斑而言可以称之为平静…

白天能见到泉奈，回到家中还有柱间陪着他，这简直是斑梦寐以求的生活

假如斑愿意在那两个人营造的假象中欺骗自己。

 

但他不能…

斑对弟弟的了解比泉奈所知的多得多，即使看不到神情他依旧可以察觉到很多事…这孩子对柱间避而不谈的态度早已超过正常范围。

「泉奈，你觉得柱间怎么样？」

泉奈陪哥哥在天台吃午饭，就听到这么一句

柱间…他还是不喜欢他，潜意识甚至有些害怕

但他对柱间的喜恶根本没多少意义，斑哥喜欢他

「我对柱间不怎么了解…哥哥怎么突然这么问？」

斑慢条斯理地咀嚼，间隙中接着说

「哥哥觉得柱间很好，是世界上最好的人…性格好又有才华，要不是为了陪着我他一定能在研究所取得不少成绩。」泉奈沉默不语

「前些日子，我还提过让他离职去该去的岗位，但那家伙太顽固了…我说陪着他都不干，看来是真的喜欢这所学校，想一直当生物老师了。」

泉奈捂住嘴，那他之前揣测的…都是错误的

「所以你知道吗，如果柱间的事真的不是意外…斑哥绝不会原谅害死他的人，你知道吗。」

泉奈什么也不回答让斑的心凉了半截

 

柱间这边几乎没有破绽，这个男人对他的态度从未变过，想知道什么只能打直球。

「柱间，你真的觉得之前的事只是意外？」

身旁的幽灵梗都不打，笑着回答

「还在说那件事…事情都过去了，当然是意外。」

斑为什么还对这件事耿耿于怀

「但我觉得不是，柱间…你是不是有事瞒着我，是不是想起什么没有告诉我？」

柱间的嘴依旧严实，让人无从下手，宇智波斑深吸一口气…他不想怀疑的偏偏最可疑，如果柱间知情…那这个男人就太傻了。

「千手扉间他们抓不住凶手，不代表凶手不存在。柱间，你就没有怀疑自己死于非自然因素吗？」

「你想多了…」

「是不是泉奈…是不是我弟弟。」

「不是！」柱间立刻反驳

斑心里有数了，但他要亲口听泉奈告诉他。

 

斑立刻出门，不顾幽灵的劝阻也要去学校

他等不到明天，真相如鲠在喉…

翻过院墙，斑呼唤泉奈的名字让他出来

「哥哥…」单薄的幽灵出现在冰凉的夜风中

泉奈看到了柱间的示意却躲避他的眼神，这一天终究要来，躲不过的。

「宇智波泉奈…不要骗我，你告诉我柱间的事是不是你做的。」

斑哽咽出声，他也希望是自己猜错了

「是…/不是！」两道截然不同的回答同时响起

斑捂住眼睛蹲在地上，泪水从指缝间流下

「哥哥…我知道错了。」泉奈慌乱出声

「走，别再出现在我眼前…我不想听到你的声音。」

有些事绝不是一句歉意就能抚平，宇智波泉奈若是如他所说一直在他身边怎么会不明白柱间于他的意义，但他还是杀了他。

 

TBC

——————


	4. 昼夜

⚠️ 幽灵柱·斑

 

 

斑哥在赶他走，还说不想再听到他的声音

「哥哥，别赶我走…我会向柱间道…歉。」

话语停顿，这样的歉意连他自己都觉得廉价

宇智波斑听后果然放下手，眼里不可置信，他弟弟在说什么…道歉？道歉能让柱间活过来吗。

无论泉奈是出于什么原因，他为了私心杀死柱间是事实…甚至粉饰一切去欺骗他。

泪水无法止住，斑也不在意

「柱间不需要你的歉意，我说了让你离开。宇智波泉奈，你听好…我现在不想看见你，假如你还视我为兄长，就走吧。」

斑哥，在哭…年轻的幽灵沉默着隐去身影

夜风中只余下一对爱侣

……

「你是世界上最傻的人。」

感受冰冷的手替他拭去眼泪，斑轻轻出声

「恩…你愿意和这个傻子回家吗？」他的幽灵询问

——————

斑还是知道了，他们终究没能瞒过他

人与幽灵一路上都很沉默…

柱间对斑的痛苦无能为力，明明深爱彼此却阴差阳错为对方带来折磨…命运太不公平了。

「斑…」他不知道该怎么安慰他

宇智波斑将脸埋在枕头里不言不语，柱间却知道他在哭…和他不同斑是个很坚强的人，从不轻易落泪，是真相带来了无法承受的悲恸。

……

「我爱你，之前是不是忘了跟你说？」幽灵开口

斑猛的一颤，含糊着呼唤他的名字

「所以觉得很抱歉…真的很抱歉，要是我能活下去就好了，要是能活过来就好了，你就不会这么难过了，最近我总有这种念头。」

柱间的傻话让人无法忍耐，这个笨蛋…这根本就不是他的错，他乱背什么锅。

但幽灵不等他反驳便认真请求

「你要好好活下去，哪怕是为了我。」

斑一定要活下去，柱间明白他的歉疚与痛苦，但作为幽灵他对自己的处境再清楚不过，悲伤、混乱、痛苦…是他时刻的感官，负面情绪会随时间累积，这一切提醒他幽灵的存在一定只是命运的失误，绝非爱的馈赠。

更何况世上已经没有支撑宇智波斑成为幽灵的牵绊，斑必须爱惜自己。

柱间的话语让他一愣，露出哭笑不得的表情，这笨蛋以为他要做什么，他不会做第二次傻事…要是死后没那么走运，眼前这个爱哭鬼怎么办。

「笨蛋…我不会再那么做。」斑承诺

 

话虽如此这个男人第二天还是请假了，柱间明白他是无法面对泉奈。

斑靠在床前发呆，幽灵先生就挨着陪他发呆，直到人类饥肠辘辘

「我去做饭！」柱间这才意识到斑要吃饭

今天就算了…吃自己做的饭对肠胃比较好，斑用行动拒绝将委屈的幽灵留在原处。

……

柱间眼巴巴望着自己面前的餐盘，心里数着时间

斑胃口并不好，动了两筷子就开始收拾桌子…随后霸占了幽灵的专用沙发看电视。

咚咚咚— 咚咚咚— 砰！

宇智波家的大门被人一脚踹开，扉间带着焦急冲进屋…和翘着二郎腿的男人大眼瞪小眼

「大哥…你出来，这就是你口中生无可恋的斑？」

斑的眉毛一抖，看来是他家柱间在搞鬼

还好柱间现在是只幽灵，不然这么皮多半要挨打…千手扉间揉揉眉心，他百忙之中赶来，要不是大哥打电话说什么「斑很不对劲」「发生大事了」「扉间救命」他才不管这家伙。

还能有什么不得了的…

事到如今，扉间觉得没什么能让他大惊失色

直到宇智波斑站起身向他深深弯下腰

「你做什么！」斑又在搞什么幺蛾子

「扉间…无论你是否接受，作为泉奈的兄长我都想这么做…为他的所作所为。」即使今天扉间不来，他也早就打算好要将一切告诉他

「又发生什么事了…」

……

扉间听得面色苍白

方才斑已经将大哥死亡的真相告知他，这一切让这个性情男子神经紧绷，拳头捏得咯吱作响

下一刻冰冷的手握住他的手…是大哥。

「扉间…别这样。」是大哥

眼前的视线很快就被水雾模糊，来不及反应，泪水就落下来…看来他还是没多少长进，坚不可摧的千手扉间根本不存在，面对大哥他始终都有颗柔软的心，他不该在他面前哭。

「可以哭，不管什么时候你都可以在大哥面前哭。」柱间像是猜到弟弟所想

这些年来是他作为兄长太不合格，总让扉间为他操心，身为弟弟却总在保护他

扉间已经成长为很优秀的人了…

所以他不会瞒着他，一切都交由他自己判断。

……

如柱间所料，扉间宣泄情绪后，很快恢复了冷静。他向刚刚起就一直神色沉重的斑…郑重道

「泉奈的所为是他，和你没关系。

斑，你好好保重，大哥今后还有劳你照顾。」

这让斑对他刮目相看…千手扉间不愧是柱间的弟弟。他扬起笑容「放心吧！」

……

得知斑再次请假扉间没多说什么，只是将他大哥叫到一旁讲了些悄悄话。

——————

柱间再次回到熟悉的校园

原因自然和前些天的悄悄话有关。

斑这些日子铁了心不去学校，如他所说避免见到宇智波泉奈…

扉间对此不予评价却多了几分慎重…他说他意外了解宇智波泉奈，他和他哥一个样…任性又偏执，这两兄弟吵架肯定是别人倒霉，更何况其中一个如今还是幽灵，叫他和斑注意点。

扉间虽然是随口一说，却柱间隐隐在意，他没告诉过扉间和斑…幽灵很危险

所以这只幽灵最近借着看望弟弟的由头，时常返回学校，他担心会发生什么，想找到年轻幽灵。

 

逐一去过几个泉奈可能在的地点，柱间离开教学楼不知不觉走到它的背面，那里通常没什么人。

这个时间学生应该在上课，所以看到几个女孩聚集在这里让他很惊讶，停下脚步便听到

「啊…无聊无聊无聊，真是无聊的人生。」衣着暴露的年轻学生这么抱怨，另几个同伴连连附和

看样子应该是叛逆的孩子，逃课可不好，不过这些早已不是他能管的了。

「每天做自己不喜欢的事不如去死，你们说呢？」

「对！也找不到什么好男人，尽是些无聊的书呆子…真是想死了。」

「哈哈你们都只是想想，我可是真的试过割腕。」

「真的嘛！」

柱间就在一旁紧皱着眉听她们嬉笑

不可思议…又讽刺

爱惜生命的就丧失生命，正如他…终日如履薄冰，尽力维持同从前一样的笑容、思考和爱，

心跳、温度这些众人拥有的都成了他的奢求。

而世上这些厌恶自身，轻视生命的人却能长存

也许…这就是命运的不公之处

柱间抚住冰冷酸涩的心，将升腾的情绪压下。

……

「怎么突然变冷了…哇…不会是～」

「呸呸！大白天的别胡说八道…噫说得我鸡皮疙瘩都冒出来了，那赶紧换个地方吧。」

「恩…」

不远处一道视线注视着这里…冷冰、嘲讽。

 

 

日斩觉得这所学校是被诅咒了，即使他从前是个无神论者。从柱间先生的事开始，这才多久又出事，今天他们小队又来到这所学校勘查现场

勘查半月来第二起“女高中生坠楼事件”。

「是…自杀吧？」日斩搓搓手臂上的寒毛

他的搭档也皱着眉，不怪日斩多想，就科学而言这当然是自杀，但论感观…又让人觉得别扭。

这两个来自不同年级班级的女孩，不约而同地翻过班里的窗户坠楼。

确认现场没有第二个人的痕迹，在监控中她们也都是自己走进班里，再毫不犹豫的跳下去。

只是在这么短的间隔里发生同类事件，实在让他们这些唯物主义者毛骨悚然。

「是自杀…」镜回答

现场足以定案，镜没说出心里的疑虑

因为动机…虽然女高中生的内心多半复杂敏感，这两个死者不合群又叛逆，但他们的父母也好、学校里说得上话的朋友也好都表示这两个孩子只是嘴上乱来，不可能真的自杀

但无论可不可能，事实就是事实…

……

镜将调查结果反馈给老师，却看到眼前的男人紧紧皱着眉…似乎同样疑虑。对此镜没多想，毕竟老师的家人也在这里出了事故，面对坠落案件难免触景生情。

「自杀…镜，辛苦你了。」

扉间心里总有些不安，毕竟这两起案件与当初大哥带给他的感觉太像了…如果又是该死的非自然事件，他就该和大哥他们联络一下。

——————

斑最近一直没去过学校，只要柱间在家就一定和幽灵出门去些地方…也作约会。

对他而言如今还能与恋人一同走过世上的风景，还有机会享受爱与陪伴就是一种幸运。

……

柱间近来心情也好，不知是不是错觉…最近幽灵身份带给他的负面情绪莫名消停了不少，有什么填满了涌动不息的灵魂…带来得偿所愿的喜悦。

一定是爱…这只幽灵觉得很幸福，一定是斑给了他更多更多的爱，使灵魂充实而强大。

 

可就在这对奇妙情侣开始享受生活时

扉间的电话来了，他告诉他们

「学校又出事了…」

……

千手扉间将学校的事告知自然有他的考虑，斑是聪明人很快就明白他话中的意思…扉间是怀疑最近的案件与泉奈有关。

「不会…泉奈不会…」斑停下反驳

若是从前斑绝不会容忍他人将这样的怀疑对准宇智波泉奈，但如今情况不同…泉奈早已不是过去的样子，他也不再清楚弟弟心里的想法，不明白他作为幽灵还在渴求什么。

他已经清楚「声音」对幽灵的意义，也明白泉奈因何得到「声音」…是生命…是世间不该掠夺之物。

相对的这也暴露了幽灵的某种特质，他们除去牵绊还有另一种获得力量的方式——通过「掠夺」

扉间看到男人沉默下来，斑应该明白若是将幽灵的存在放入客观，那么泉奈就拥有动机…若是还想获得什么，幽灵便可能继续「掠夺」。

「所以请和我一起调查这件事…」

若是幽灵所为那么牺牲者就太无辜了

 

斑答应了扉间的请求，一向对恋人千依百顺的柱间却强烈反对。如果泉奈真的可以毫无顾忌的向人动手，那么他的危险度就不能同日而语，且不论听不见的扉间，即使是斑面对他也很危险。

（幽灵很危险…）

他劝告弟弟和恋人，不要随意插手幽灵的世界，但他最重要的两个人与他的想法全然不同。

对扉间而言保护他人是他的本职，他说很后悔当初没能护好大哥，现在面对同样的事绝不会袖手旁观。斑的想法就更简单些，那个幽灵是他弟弟，弟弟走错了路他作为哥哥绝不能袖手旁观。

「真的很危险…幽灵不像你们看到的。」

柱间无法向他们形容幽灵的感受，极端、痛苦，他们会为目的不惜代价。

可惜最后还是没人听他的

幽灵先生只好哭唧唧地跟着大部队。

——————

扉间他们开始了独自搜查，既然对面是超自然事件，就不能让弟子们陷入危险。

所以两人加一只柱间组成了调查小队，根据柱间的情报，虽然幽灵在隐藏状态互不可查，但当泉奈现身动手他就能找到他的位置，这相当于他们拥有幽灵雷达，万一真的和幽灵对上…扉间负责应对危险以及救人，斑负责安抚泉奈。

 

出乎意料…毫无异动的日子就这样持续了一周，期间泉奈不曾回应过斑的呼唤，也不曾被柱间捕捉，唯一让人欣慰的是没有第三被害人出现。

……

他们以为这个月亮格外明亮的夜晚也将平静…

扉间返回教学楼去取不小心落下的调查记录，斑则在柱间的陪同下先一步在教学楼外调查

柱间却突然沉下声音，他说

「来了…泉奈在湖边，还有其他人在旁边。」

这意味着泉奈动手了

斑深吸一口气让柱间立刻返回教学楼找到扉间，他要先到湖边去。

「你不能去，这太危险了！」柱间拒绝

「柱间！你在说什么啊…多耽误一分钟那个学生就多一分危险。相信我，泉奈不会对我怎样。」

斑对幽灵发火，柱间应该明白轻重，他也不等幽灵回答转身就向湖边跑去

斑有预感…泉奈在那里等着他。

 

 

泉奈的确在等斑，幽灵神色平静地立在湖畔…

他不会再哭泣…因为根本没人会在意他的感受。

看到哥哥的身影出现，就让身旁的女孩面向湖泊，慢慢走下人工台阶，冰冷的湖水很快沾湿了她的衣角，只要再往前几步就好。

斑看不到泉奈但能看见女孩像是梦游般走向湖水，继续向前就没有特意修筑的人工阶梯了，泉奈这是想让她投湖？！

斑一时顾不上寻找弟弟，急忙就想去救人

但一股冰冷又强势的力量让他动弹不得，耳边响起让他心痛不已的声音

「斑哥，你救不了她的，就待在这里吧。」

斑除了头部哪里都无法动弹，宇智波泉奈的声线没带多少情绪，平静得让他陌生

他在说什么…他在做什么…泉奈真的变了吗。

「你要杀人…」「对…」

泉奈甚至轻轻笑起来，还像记忆中那样开朗

（哥哥的表情真伤人啊…）

「哥哥，我现在终于明白了…死去了那么久都没弄明白的答案，你想听吗。」

幽灵根本不理会斑的反应，喃喃自语

「我明白了…我当初做错了，牺牲自己去拯救他人根本就是错误的…现在就是命运给牺牲者的答案。我记不清救的那个同学的脸，却忘不了死亡的苦痛，等待的痛苦，你给我的痛苦。」

斑垂下头，心如刀割

「但其他人是无辜的…泉奈，别这么做，这么做毫无意义，你恨我就冲我来。」斑回答

弟弟又在他耳旁笑起来，带着愉悦

「有意义…我有想要的东西，这个女孩能帮到我，哥哥不为我高兴吗…也是，哥哥现在根本不希望我存在，你甚至不想听到我的声音…」

幽灵的语调又冰冷下来，让斑紧紧皱起眉

这时落水声传来…

现在没时间思考泉奈的逻辑，他想赶紧去救人，但他该死的动不了，得先让泉奈放开他

「泉奈！你想要什么哥哥都会帮你，放开我…别杀那个孩子，求你了…」

斑能感觉禁锢松懈了瞬间但又立刻牢固起来

「你帮不了我…我不相信你了，接下来我会自己“活下去”。」斑哥的请求让他为难，但他不能心软…他早就不能回头了

……

很快…湖泊中的挣扎变得微弱

（不要这样…）

但斑无能为力，泉奈打定主意不放开他，他只能眼睁睁看着又一条生命被弟弟夺走。

泪水使视线变得模糊…

泉奈也笑着落下眼泪，为自己的生存努力才是正确，终有一日斑哥会明白他是对的。

 

这时传来第二道落水声…白发的男人跳入湖中很快抱住了无力挣扎的溺水者。

月色被阴云遮掩…

斑突然觉得身边的温度变得刺骨，带着女孩即将游到岸边的扉间突然像是被什么缠住，艰难挣扎

「一个也好…两个也罢…别想阻止我。」

扉间那么聪明…放开那个女孩他就放过他

牵制他的力道不足以让两个人上岸…千手扉间一定会做正确的选择。

「扉间！」扉间还没能上岸…泉奈又做了什么

「泉奈…哥哥求你了…」

扉间一定不会和他一样傻

……

然而白发男人根本没如幽灵所想，他偏偏做了和他一样傻的决定，将生的机会留给他人。

（为什么…）

发现湖中的男人渐渐下沉，幽灵急忙放开牵制

 

扉间艰难地爬上岸，觉得自己捡回了一条命

他真是对幽灵改观了…这种生物有这么凶？！他家大哥怎么就傻的和生前一个样。

这时斑发现禁锢他的力道也消失了，急忙跑到白发男人身边…幸好扉间没事，不然他没办法向柱间交代。

「柱间呢？」斑急忙问，那个笨蛋怎么不在

扉间这才发现大哥不在…那个笨蛋明明在教学楼里还跟着他，怎么到湖边就没影了。

「我也不知道…现在不是管大哥的时候。」

确实…最重要的是泉奈的事

……

「泉奈…你出来我们好好谈谈。」

泉奈其实就站在两人身边，此时正盯着扉间身上的警服发呆，他之前一直远离他

「扉间当上警察了？」泉奈忍不住出声

「嗯…」回答他的不是斑哥吓了幽灵一跳

（这怎么可能？！！！）

斑当然也被扉间吓到了，这个白毛为什么能听到他弟的声音？！他们很熟吗？！

「你什么表情…所以说怎么总不放过我能听到这点？」上次大哥那也是，斑有毛病吧

斑神情恍惚…这个白毛到底是怎么回事，能听到柱间也就算了，怎么泉奈能听到

他这么博爱吗…

（扉间能听到…）

对泉奈来说意味着眼前这个从小跟他合不来的“对手”其实是世上极为挂念他的人

而且他还当上了警察…

「警服…你真的当上警察了？」泉奈带着哽咽

「嗯…不是说好了吗。」扉间回答他

他和他的对手早就约定好了，以后都要成为优秀的刑警，然后一决胜负…是自己食言了。

「泉奈，你没有食言，你牺牲了自己…是英雄。我一直都在努力成为和你一样无私的人。」

扉间能猜到这个幽灵的想法，安慰他

泉奈没想到扉间还会说这些…他做了错事，害死了他大哥，扉间还是对他说这些…果然千手兄弟都是笨蛋。

「我已经放弃梦想了，刚刚还想杀了那个女孩…我已经和原来不一样了。」泉奈提醒他

但他放过了他…宇智波泉奈只是走错了路，扉间相信他还能回头，斑也是同样的想法。

「泉奈…收手吧，哥哥知道你没有变…你到底想要什么，告诉哥哥。」幽灵依旧沉默

斑深吸一口气，他不知道能为泉奈做些什么…只能告诉他，告诉他自己真实的想法

「自从你出事以后哥哥没有一天忘记过你，永远也不会忘记你，你永远是我最重要的弟弟…我…我发过誓会永远保护你…是我食言了。」

这些是斑曾羞于面对的，他早该告诉泉奈

……

斑和扉间感到焦急，泉奈还是没有反应

两人正打算说些什么

斑/扉间：！！！！！！！

因为幽灵渐渐变得有形，泉奈的身影出现在他们眼前…幽灵发现这一点带着喜悦，他明白这是为什么。

「真不愧是哥哥…最后还是实现了我作为幽灵的梦想…不会被忘记就太好了。」眼前的泉奈还是记忆中俊秀的模样，对兄长笑得贴心

斑看到灵魂的同时也发现了泉奈身上的异常

「因为梦想实现了啊，真的很幸运。」

泉奈察觉得到，自己正在消失…但不再有恐惧和遗憾，他真的很幸运，可以消弭执念从幽灵状态中解脱…难怪她最后带着幸福的神情。

「泉奈…」斑也意识到弟弟要真正离去了

泉奈对自家斑哥眨眨眼，就转过头看向扉间

他想…下辈子也要当警察，再和扉间一决胜负。

 

幽灵抱住兄长…他要在亲人身边消失

扉间看着他们舒了一口气，他说

「这样事件就结束了，泉奈…记得到另一个世界好好向那几个孩子道歉。」

扉间还以为有另一个世界

宇智波泉奈却皱起眉头…他要道什么歉，他不是已经向千手柱间道歉了吗

幽灵的神情被兄长捕捉，斑皱起眉训斥

「扉间说的对…那两个孩子的事你不能忘。」

（他们在说什么…）

困惑之际，我泉奈突然察觉到一股可怕的气息

他瞪大眼望向教学楼的楼顶，焦急出声

「斑哥…再信我一次，你们说的人不是我杀的，这是我第二次动手，相信我，你和扉间一定要离他远点！」

「你在说什么…」远离谁

泉奈就要消失了，没时间和他们多解释，他只能告诉他们

「离他…离千手柱间远一点，他很危险！」

 

那个幽灵…泉奈即使看不清神色，也能察觉到他浑身都被戾气笼罩，连漆黑的长发都带着血色，那是…恶灵。

 

TBC

——————


	5. 真实

⚠️ 幽灵柱·斑

 

消弭执念的泉奈留下使两人征愣的话语，劝诫他们远离另一个幽灵，远离危险…危险指的却是斑心爱的恋人，扉间牵挂的家人。

（怎么会…）

两人第一反应都是不可置信

但泉奈消失之际没必要说谎，直觉也告诉他们这不是谎言。如果那些都非泉奈所为，那么凶手…另一个可能浮现在心头，是柱间。

……

斑深吸一口气，他不愿意怀疑柱间

那可是柱间，他那么好…是天底下最傻的家伙，为了他甚至能释怀自身的死亡，这样的人怎么会肆意掠夺无辜者的性命…来达到自己的目的。

「不会…柱间没理由那么做。」斑喃喃自语

扉间同样无法接受，他家大哥是怎样的人他再了解不过，那是个万事先考虑他人的笨蛋，他比谁都明白生命的可贵，怎么想也不会…

……

可柱间也是幽灵…这也是残酷的事实，如果泉奈会被负面情绪逐渐影响冲动行事，那么柱间同样有这种可能，即使他一直表现得毫无异样。

「我们还需要做更多确认，斑…先找到大哥。」

扉间想尽一切推翻这些怀疑…不能是大哥，即使真的是意外也好，是其他怨灵也好，不该是大哥

 

斑的声音很轻又很干涩，仍然轻易传达到心系他的幽灵耳中，柱间很快就出现在两人身旁

他有些迷迷糊糊，对斑他们…对自己，明明记得自己在焦急中寻到扉间打算同他赶到斑身边去…怎么一眨眼扉间就不见了，眼下的情况与他预想的不同，泉奈去哪了，斑和扉间又为什么那么在意他的行踪。

事实上柱间也不清楚自己刚刚做了什么，并不惊讶…除却负面情绪这是他作为幽灵的常态，难以言喻的空虚，偶尔出现的记忆断层。

大约是坠落的后遗症…摔到脑子了吧，这个乐观的幽灵时常这样安慰自己，他回答

「我记不太清，应该在教学楼里，不知道是不是没能跟上扉间…泉奈呢？」

被告知泉奈已经消除执念离开，柱间露出笑容，泉奈的事能顺利解决斑和扉间就能安心了吧。

……

可眼前的恋人依然拧着眉充满心事，语带迟疑

「柱间…泉奈告诉我们他没有害死那两个女学生，你…你怎么看？」斑懊恼看不到柱间的神情

柱间睁大眼睛，原来不是泉奈嘛…虽然不明白斑为什么要问他，这个幽灵还是温和的回答他没有什么线索，不是泉奈就好，还让斑不要太着急，总会找到新线索的。

这样的回答让斑沉默，也让扉间听得明白…他大哥话里没有丝毫心虚，根本不像真凶，幽灵的态度令人进退两难。

「到底怎么了…是发生什么事了吗？」柱间焦虑地询问，斑和扉间都好奇怪，好像有什么瞒着他

（那为什么，为什么泉奈会说…）

最终谁也没有直说…万一不是柱间，无谓的猜疑只会伤害这个善良的男人，没人愿意伤害这个男人。

「没什么…我们回家吧。」斑对幽灵说

 

回到家已经是后半夜，幽灵一如既往的给恋人准备夜宵…也就是他唯一能拿出手的面条

斑没多说什么静静坐在桌前等幽灵忙前忙后。

「快吃吧！」面条卖相相当好，为什么会难吃

斑沉默着动筷子，咀嚼半生不熟的面条

他一直知道这是为什么…

因为他顾惜柱间的心情从未告诉他真实感受，每次都吃干净…所以这个人直到今日都不知道自己的手艺其实很糟糕，这是掩饰带来的必然结果。

斑第一次中途停下筷子，笑得复杂

「面没煮熟…但是谢谢你。」

——————

柱间一直很不安，在泉奈离开后他总觉斑和扉间有了小秘密…还是将他排除在外的

而且斑的态度也很奇怪，和他说话时眼神不自觉带着复杂…悲观混杂期望，真的很奇怪。

（是我做错什么了吗？）

斑总是对这个问题摇头，近日的观察让他确定柱间对坠楼事件毫不知情，他甚至一度怀疑根本就是他们判断失误…也许根本就和幽灵没关系。

但这些日子发生的一切告诉这个男人，命运不会予不幸的人仁慈，逃避也阻挡不了真相来临。

命运也从不让这个男人逃避…他只能坚强地面对爱人死于亲人之手，但如今…他真的不知道要怎样面对爱人的亡魂。

迟疑、怀疑、不安、不确定、侥幸与希望交织，他只能要求柱间一直陪着他，哪也不要去。

 

柱间的眉眼一直是自己熟悉的模样，笑起来能让他整颗心变得柔软。

恋人的要求没有让幽灵为难，斑让他一直陪着他…他就一直陪着他，这本来就是他的愿望之一，对柱间来说只是从约会变成了梦中约会。

在驱散一切忧虑的川畔站在斑身旁就够了…

「柱间，你有愿望吗？」梦中，斑突然这样问他

（愿望…幽灵不该有愿望…）

「为什么突然问这些？」

柱间和恋人对视，漂亮的杏眼少有的晦涩…他很清楚幽灵不该有愿望…一旦产生愿望他们就很难忍住不去追寻，最终不计代价。

这就是灵魂与生前最大的区别…他们看似完整实则缺损，除却亡魂只留下最不舍的情感和记忆，所以时常感到空虚…渴求用爱填满。

但他无法对斑撒谎…

「有…不过实现不了也没关系，能陪在你身边我已经很满足了。」柱间是有愿望的

得知柱间也有执念，斑的心深深刺痛

「能告诉我吗…」他追问幽灵

没想到柱间摇摇头拒绝，他不想和斑讨论执念。根本无法实现的愿望就不要心存妄想，况且他丝毫不想消弭执念，他要一直待在斑身边。

斑心里应该也是这样想的吧…

「我想帮你实现愿望，柱间…告诉我。」

「斑，你可能不知道…实现愿望我就会消失的。」

斑怎么会想让他也消失…他们在一起好好的

「柱间…经过泉奈的事，我在想幽灵的存在会不会很痛苦，想到你也同样痛苦，我就在想…」

宇智波斑的看向他的眼神很悲伤，悲伤的期望

这样的眼神却让柱间的笑容消失，斑甚至能察觉这他眼底深不见底的冰冷，他的幽灵恋人语调平淡，告诉他

「不必解开执念，我会一直在你身边。」

……

他不该和斑吵架的…对柱间来说那番使两人陷入沉默的对话就算争吵了，斑看起来很难过

让爱的人伤心是不对的…斑也不让他出门避避，幽灵先生就只能抱着膝团在沙发上消沉。

「呜呜呜…嘤嘤嘤…」

斑发现柱间在沙发上耍赖，眉间郁结都消散了许多，消沉的撒娇鬼真亲切。

将柱间牢牢看在身边是斑同扉间商议的行动方案，不论之前两起案子是不是柱间…都要防患于未然，只有柱间一直待在身边他才能安心。

——————

斑深知这样的相处方式对柱间不公平

柱间不是他的囚徒…他却不得不牵制他

这使得幽灵日益沉默。

「我可以去看看扉间吗…」这是在征求斑的意见

柱间不得不面对一个现实，斑是有意看着自己…不明原因但他的爱人的确在防备他，这让幽灵感到悲哀…斑或许很介意他幽灵的身份。

斑的思绪被突来的问话打乱，柱间在问他

斑心里酸涩愧疚，他不能这样对他。

「当然…对不起，这些天我…」他还是什么也说不出口，只能向他道歉

幽灵轻声回答不在意，告诉斑他去看看扉间很快就回来。

 

数小时后斑接到了扉间的来电…

「为什么打电话来！柱间又不是犯人…他去哪里是他的自由，说到底是我们不对，一直把柱间关在家里我做不到…他已经察觉到了。」

斑满肚子纠结和愧疚，这通电话让他忍不住抱怨

电话对面的扉间沉默片刻，语调沉重

「我知道…这确实不是长久的对策，我们必须和大哥说清楚，问明真相才是最好的解决办法…若是那么我们应该帮他走上正确的道路。」

正确…柱间的话浮现在斑的脑海，他对消弭执念那么抗拒…他说想一直在他身边，斑叹息着告诉扉间他还需要时间多考虑，他们应该尊重柱间。

「还有，这通电话是大哥要求我打的。」

斑一时无言

 

柱间不过多时回到家中，看起来高兴了许多

连同两人近日略显凝滞的气氛也舒缓了不少，久违聊起了天，还计划着一同到远些的地方旅行。

这样也不错，在坦白一切前，在找到合适的说辞前，斑不希望再伤害柱间…一同出去走走，也许更开阔的世界能告诉他该怎么做。

「也别慢慢计划了，就明天吧。」斑提议

对面的幽灵连连赞同，他期待着和斑一起旅行

「那你就早点休息，早睡早起。」

「好…那你得陪着我。」斑还久违撒了个娇

……

坐在床边，柱间望着抓住他的手入睡的人哭笑不得，幽灵的手握久了冰冷刺骨也亏斑能睡得着。

今晚的月色又很明亮，从窗沿斜照到屋内，幽灵没人说话便静静欣赏这月光。

柱间如今早已习惯无法入睡的生活，也学会在万物陷入寂静的深夜凝视喜爱的事物消磨时间。

最初幽灵凝视的当然是恋人，但斑说自己睡眠浅神经还纤细被盯着是会惊醒的…睁眼还看不到人影，场景太恐怖了。所以柱间只好忍痛放弃自己的最爱，转向其他地方，比如明月与星空…所有长存的事物都是他所喜爱的。

（月光竟然是温暖的…）

兴许月光比他更有温度，发现月色被掌心阻隔幽灵露出满足的笑容…这是他近来的发现，他的灵魂变得更强大了，只要有足够的时间，终有一日他能更接近生前的模样，到时斑会更高兴吧。

柱间整颗心都在这样期待着，凝视掌心渐渐失神…

 

斑缓缓睁开眼望着空无一物的掌心发愣…柱间的手真的很冷，冷到他无法入睡。

他以为柱间会一直让他这么抓着，觉得寂寞了就看看月亮，等到明早他们就一起去旅行，而不是这样，悄悄离开。起身呼唤恋人，柱间却不在家，斑的心沉到深处…他知道他会去哪。

——————

斑发现幽灵离开立刻起身赶往学校，只来得及给扉间打通电话…直觉告诉他等与刑警先生会和一切都将来不及。只有现在去学校，他才能得到真相…柱间才会给他答案。

 

斑第二次翻过院墙，午夜的校园安静到令人不安，他仔细回忆扉间告诉过他的调查资料。

两名遇害者虽然来自不同年纪班级但关系密切，几个叛逆的女孩时常在学校里开小会，有个三人小团体…所以现在还剩最后一个，他知道她的班级。

 

地下室的储物柜由内打开，沉睡在里边的女孩神情恍惚地爬出来，梦游般走出地下室，沿着台阶向上，她要去班里，脑海中有个声音这样告诉她。千手柱间注视女孩的眼神接近冰点，脸上却带着笑意…这是最后一个，他也不靠近，只是目送她走进班里，很快的…她的梦想会就实现。

……

没有坠落声传来…

当然不会有什么坠落，斑先女孩一步在班里等她，听到走廊传来脚步声整个人都紧绷起来，

果然，这孩子带着深陷美梦的表情进来，直直走向窗户…她想跳下去。

斑立刻上前抓住她的手臂，狠狠给了人一巴掌。

「嘶？！痛……啊？」如梦初醒的女孩一脸惊恐地看着眼前全校最凶最帅的男老师，不知所措

大晚上她怎么会在这里，老师怎么在这里，他不是一直在休假吗？！

「斑老师…我这是在做梦？」

斑觉得这么傻的姑娘估计连死的概念都不懂，所以他不会让她不明不白的死去…

「是噩梦…但是别怕，跟着我就能醒来。」

「好的，我叫幸子！」斑老师真好看….美梦啊

她叫什么都不重要…重要的是怎样带她安全离开

 

幸子很快就同意老师的说法，这一定是噩梦…因为楼道一片漆黑，夜间的预备照明全都熄灭了，他们剩余的感官只能勉强辨认方向。

黑暗好像会吃人

而且好冷…四肢都要被冻僵了，她记得这才初秋

这下粗神经的女孩开始害怕起来，是梦也好可怕

她扯住斑的袖口离得更近些，她看不清他的表情

「老师，你不害怕吗？」声线都在抖

斑不能害怕，如果连他都放弃他，将柱间当作恶灵去畏惧，就真的无法挽救那个人了。

「不怕，你记住自己在做梦就好。」

斑望着女孩，他们不能再待下去了

……

这时，走廊尽头那盏日光灯发出微弱的光，忽而熄灭，紧接着一盏又一盏，朝他们的方向闪现。

斑立刻牵住女孩向前走，柱间动手了，直觉告诉他不能乘电梯，要赶紧从楼梯下去离开教学楼。

越向前，日光灯闪得越明亮，斑敏锐发现离幸子不远的那盏灯丝是赤红的

（糟了！）

走到楼梯口，这个男人敏捷地护住学生将她拢在下方，果然灯管爆裂的声响同时传来

「嘶…」幸子没受伤，是斑保护了她。

「老师…那是什么…灯为什么…」

斑没功夫搭理她，他背后满是玻璃渣，还好及时俯身，不然幸子站的位置，这些玻璃足以杀死她…他挣扎着直起身，庆幸他们还没直面幽灵。

 

但有句话叫「好的不灵坏的灵」

在静谧的空间，传来他熟悉的声音，柱间在笑…

月光溜进走廊的落地窗，为黑暗的空间带来微弱的光亮…也让斑看到了熟悉的身影。

看到…他已经很久没有真实地看到这个男人了，柱间的身影、他的面容还有那美丽的长发，熟悉得让他眼眶发热。

斑甚至很难分辨他与生前的差异…

「柱间老师？原来我这么爱学习吗，梦里全是老师。」此时的幽灵身旁的幸子也能看到，柱间是她少数喜欢的老师

斑制止这个傻姑娘上前打招呼，眼前的柱间绝不是他熟悉的那个…那双眼睛没有温度。

心在刺痛，真的是他…柱间出现意味着猜测被证实，是他杀了曾经最关爱的学生，为什么！

「柱间…」望向窗外的幽灵听到呼唤转身看着他，还带着笑意，向他们走来

斑摇晃着站起来，再次牵好幸子，他们必须逃

「老师…你在流血…」

「没关系，我们快走！」

千手柱间不会让猎物逃走，下一秒斑感觉到冰冷又熟悉的禁锢…柱间限制了他的行动。旁边的幸子挣扎起来，似乎被无形之物勒住了脖子。

「你们要去哪里…」柱间已经来到了他们身边

「柱间…老师？」幸子不明白他为什么要这么做

柱间对她笑起来，语气温和

「你叫幸子…是个好名字。为什么不乖乖听老师的话跳下去，明明都要实现梦想了。」

那么他和她都将更接近梦想

幸子觉得这个梦都是自己嘴贱的报应，她一点都不想死，她只是开个玩笑。女孩说不出话只能边哭边摇头，她不想死，她以后一定当个好孩子。

但幽灵只深信自己听到的，他记得幸子说过的话，笑着收紧她脖子上的力道。

「放开她，她不想死！」斑觉得他是疯了

「这是她的梦想…我会帮她的。」幽灵喃喃自语

斑第一次感到绝望，眼前这个幽灵根本听不进话，他和泉奈不同无法交流只是被恶念驱使。

愤怒灼痛他的心，眼前这个恶灵根本不是柱间，柱间不会说这种话做这种事！

「你根本就是为了自己，你只是想变得强大！」

（想办法…要想办法…幸子快支撑不下去了…）

他必须唤醒柱间，这样才能救那个女孩，斑用尽力气试图动起来，在极端的压力下只有手指能微微动弹…他摸索着

「救…救…命」很痛苦，死原来这么痛苦吗

在陷入黑暗的前一秒她终于如愿以偿地呼吸到氧气，脖子上的东西也消失了。

斑的掌心被玻璃扎得血肉模糊，但这种疼痛远不及他心里的，疼痛使他夺回行动力，手上的凶器于幽灵毫无作用，他也不会去伤害柱间…所以它们只剩唯一的作用，他呼唤柱间的名字

想要生命，就夺走他的吧。

但利器在距动脉咫尺处被停下，制止他的手冰冷又颤抖……是柱间，是他的柱间。

「柱间？」那双眼睛有斑的存在，却装满不可置信与悲哀…泪水很快从这双漂亮的眼睛流下。

柱间终于夺回了意识

……

「柱间…」满是鲜血的手触碰落泪的恋人，柱间的脸颊很冰冷，泪水也很冰冷，斑感受得到却无法为他擦干眼泪。

他和柱间始终存在于两个世界…

两声呼唤让悲哀的幽灵回过神，他注视着斑，细细打量…想要将他的面容永记于心。

「柱间…和我说话。」眼前的幽灵只是静静流泪，冰冷的手附上温暖的手，轻柔又珍惜

「谢谢你…」

下一刻，幽灵的身影从斑眼前消失无踪。

 

TBC  
——————


	6. 恋人

⚠️ 幽灵柱·斑

 

「所以…这是什么灵异事件吗！」

日斩抱住搭档的手臂瑟瑟发抖，扉间老师在值班时接到一个电话匆忙离开，他和小镜担心之余也悄悄跟着他。

扉间在校门前看到他们表情精彩极了，赶也赶不走只好带上，他记得日斩好像很害怕这种？

给斑打了好几个电话都没人接，扉间焦急又担忧，斑不能出事…扉间仔细回忆学生的信息。

……

来到目标楼层，眼前就是一幅狂风过境的画面…学生倒在地上生死不明，宇智波斑…将脸埋在膝上发呆。

「凶手不会弄得自己满身伤吧…」这个场景斑当然会被职业性怀疑一下，但眼前这个不言不语的男人满身是伤，女孩倒是除了昏迷没受其他伤。

「不是斑…你们给他处理伤口，学生没事对吧，等她醒了抓紧了解情况。」扉间一拳捶到墙上

……

「斑…你还好吗？」扉间放柔声线

沉默许久的男人闻声抬起头，表情很平静

「我没事…具体的待会和你说。」

另一边幸子也醒来了，她是懵逼的

（梦？不是梦？梦？原来不是梦！）

差点死于超自然事件的女孩严辞反驳警察小哥对斑老师的怀疑，开玩笑…没有斑老师她早信仰之跃了，老师为了保护她身受重伤，是她的恩人。

「好好…别激动，那这么说你知道凶手是谁了？」

日斩很无奈，他只是例行怀疑一下嘛

「是幽灵…」一定是她哪里冒犯到亡魂了

「哈？」这孩子其实伤到脑子了吧

「爱信不信…反正和斑老师没关系。」

 

事实证明这件事还真和斑没关系，镜去监控处调出录像…斑的确先一步进了班里，但他是神色焦急地拉着女孩出来。接着就是一段粉碎三观的非自然场景，灯管爆炸？无形的杀手？总之画面上只有斑和幸子上演绝地逃亡…见鬼了吧。

镜和日斩一脸懵，他们看向毫无波动的老师

「收队，回去睡觉…」扉间这样回答

——————

自那晚开始幽灵就再也没现过身

仿佛在世上消失了踪迹…

斑和扉间都明白他还在，只是不愿出现在他们面前…柱间选择离开他们，隔绝恶灵和他爱的人。

就这样忘记他也好，扉间好言相劝

斑只是摇头，他明白扉间是关心他…但是他做不到，做不到忘记千手柱间。只要想到那个痛苦不堪的亡魂还在人世飘荡，他就做不到忘记他。

他爱着柱间，无论他变成什么样子…

「我要找他⋯」斑这样告诉自己

……

斑独自去了许多地方，他和柱间去过、约定过的。它们还如记忆中一样…但身边不再有千手柱间陪伴，世间的风景在他眼里都失去了色彩。

（柱间到底会去哪…）

他静下心细细从柱间的角度出发，如果是柱间会去哪里呢，人总归会回到记忆中最深刻的地方。

（柱间会在…）

 

这条缓缓流淌的小川原来真的可以驱散心中的阴霾，柱间坐在川边感受灵魂渐渐趋于平静。

这些天他一直待在这里，幽灵可以去很多地方，但回过神时他就在这里。

这个幽灵已经记起了一切，他所做的一切。是他被怨恨驱使犯下了不可饶恕的罪孽，在年轻生命耳旁低语，蛊惑她们放弃生命以此获得力量。

无论是否有意，他早已满身罪恶…

早已成为恶灵却不自知，待在斑和扉间身边维持着最后的理智，一旦陷入疯狂他就会毫无顾忌地动手，就像那晚…伤害自己最爱的人。

所以要离开…离他们远远的，直到找到让自己消失的办法。

眼泪又无法控制的落下，他舍不得扉间和斑…他很想回家，但不可以…幽灵在川边失声痛哭，反正也没人会注意到他。

 

水漂被人打到对岸…

熟悉的声音传到耳边，温柔又无奈

「爱哭鬼…」他终于找到他了

斑注视眼前满脸泪水的男人，也许是他与这个幽灵有了更深刻的羁绊…也许是柱间又变强了…不管是为什么他能看见他是一件好事。

「别跑…你跑我就跳河。」斑笑着威胁他

……

「你不该来找我…」柱间轻声说

斑挑挑眉，不找他…然后过上幸福的生活吗，千手柱间哪来的混账自信。

「我做不到…只要活着一天就放不下你。」

所以柱间再跑他就继续找他，他已经决定了

对此幽灵既感动又难过，他明白斑是认真的，而他从来改变不了这人的决定。他只能将自己的打算告诉斑，他想找到让自己消失的办法。

斑沉默片刻骂他是个傻瓜，询问柱间的执念。

幽灵一愣，原来斑还想着帮他解开执念升天？这根本不可能…他的执念不可能被实现。

「到底是什么…」有什么是不可能的

柱间叹气，原本不现实的愿望根本不会成为幽灵的执念，但他偏偏就…也许这就是恶灵吧。

「我想…我想和你一起活下去…」

柱间就不能想点实际的嘛？！

看斑的表情也知道这个愿望多不实际了…正因为实现不了他才感到痛苦，夺走生命填补空虚。但即使这样他仍旧无法活过来，他的执念从开始就没可能实现，绝望只会让他疯狂。

「所以说实现不了嘛…只能找别的办法。」

柱间叹着气，他让斑别管他了…他自己来想办法

宇智波斑一听这话立马起身往河边走。

「……那你说怎么办？」幽灵抱住恋人的大腿

「我们一起想办法，想不到就一直想…柱间，你要一直待在我身边。」斑回答他

「但我是恶灵…」

「我把命给你，忍不住就对我动手。」

这是最好的办法…柱间因为他变成这样，那么拯救也好，毁灭也好都该由他承受。

怼得幽灵哑口无言，这个男人很高兴

「现在可以跟我回家了吧…」

——————

柱间回家了…回到和斑的家

他可能是世上最幸运的恶灵，无论是斑还是扉间事到如今依旧给他最赤诚的爱，为了他们他也会控制好自己努力寻找消失的办法。

他开始思考幽灵存在的意义…他们因爱存在又因恨走向毁灭，只有消弭执念才能真正得到救赎。

其余一切努力似乎都是徒劳…

比如将斑气的够呛的通灵大师、传说中超度上千怨灵的高僧，他们实际上触及不到柱间的世界。

活着的人无意真的与幽灵接触…他们只是追寻宽慰拯救自己，而真正的幽灵终被遗忘。

「别生气了…我帮你教训这个骗子。」

柱间温柔地安慰斑，刚才的家伙鬼话连篇，还说看到了斑爱妻的亡魂，身为「真·爱妻」他一定好好招待他。

斑这些天也有些泄气，他寻遍与灵魂相关的专业人士，遇到的大多都是骗子。少数真正能感知到灵的又被柱间吓得够呛，他们表示无法超度这种级别的恶灵，让他另寻高明。

「所以说你到底是什么级别的恶灵，你不是新手上路还没死满半年嘛！」斑有些无语，千手柱间这人死了还这么优秀…真难办

柱间笑而不语，他可是很可怕的恶灵。

 

斑付出的一切都让他感动，今生能得到这样的爱已经没有什么遗憾。柱间深知一切都是徒劳，只会让这个人一次次失望…该面对的还是要自己面对，留下来只是想多陪陪斑。

离开才是正确的做法，时间终将抚平伤口…

【离开了你也找不到办法…】

脑海中浮现一到声音，是「他」的声音

「恶灵…」柱间皱起眉，他早知道自己被恶念驱使时拥有理智，没想到它已经有了自己的意识，现在还和他交流

【过份…明明我和你是一体的。】声音有些消沉

「我警告你别乱来…」没心情和「他」聊天，他已经够烦的了，柱间打算无视恶灵的声音

【别不理我！我有办法，你不是想消失嘛…我告诉你办法。】

柱间皱起眉…恶灵不可信，这家伙愿意消失？

但是脑海中的家伙吵吵闹闹，让他第一次觉得自己的声音很烦，无奈之下只好听他说完。

千手柱间……

「别想诓我…」这种办法能让他消失？！

恶灵轻轻笑起来，柱间知道他有没有说谎，他们共用一颗心脏…他会相信他的。

【你只能相信我…你以为我为什么要杀了那些人再夺走力量…因为与生者相比我们的灵魂更脆弱。斑是完整的而我们是残缺的…和这样的灵魂交融很大几率会使我们消失。】

恶灵没有说谎…但这个办法太荒谬又很危险，他是强大的恶灵…与生灵接触很可能会吞噬灵魂。

像是看出柱间的顾虑，恶灵蛊惑道

【你不会伤害斑…我也不会，至于目的，如果足够幸运你会知道的。】

 

事实证明不仅恶灵是疯子…他也是

在又一个月色明亮的夜晚，亲吻心爱的人

「柱间？」斑的脸有些红，柱间已经许久没和他这么亲近了，还这么热情

「斑…我真想永远和你在一起。」柱间在他耳边低语，还亲了亲斑的眼睛

斑的心被他说得砰砰乱跳，他也想永远和柱间在一起，幽灵的亲近似乎不同以往。

「我有新的愿望了，只有你能为我实现，我们可以拥有彼此…你愿意吗？」

斑睁大眼睛…他不知道有没有理解错柱间的意思，下一刻吻告诉他答案。

斑热情回应…他同样渴求他，柱间想要什么他都愿意为他实现，无论会付出什么。

……

在冰凉的月色下…

幽灵拥有他，他也拥有幽灵，似乎爱意与渴求永不停歇…直到两者密不可分。

柱间原来是可以被温暖的…总觉得恋人的灵魂变得温暖了，于此相对自己的体温倒下降不少

但这又有什么关系…斑在后夜昏昏沉沉，仿佛灵魂最深处传来疲惫和疼痛，他伸手抱紧恋人

「我爱你…今后……」

最后的意识，他听到柱间说着模糊的话语

——————

日光惊扰睡梦中的人

扉间立刻按铃通知护士，斑终于醒了。

他刚坐回原处就发现病床上的人用闪闪发亮的眼睛看他…斑果然脑子有毛病。

「你…还好吧。」扉间决定对病人友好点

下一秒这人又一脸嫌弃让他削个苹果

扉间耐着性子，边削边问发生了什么，大哥去哪了，结果斑压根不搭理他。

病人接过苹果，又给他一个笑容

「扉间，谢谢你…」扉间觉得他有必要和医生联系下，斑怕不是出现精神问题了，起身离开病房

（这口气也太像…）

 

等病房只剩一个人，斑微微直起身打量四周…看来他在医院住了好几天，床头上还放着一束鲜花

【卡片：

请早些康复，等您回来上课！———幸子】

斑笑起来，翻过卡片，背面果然满满都是忏悔，说今后会当个好孩子，让他和幽灵先生说说情。

「放心吧…今后不会找你麻烦了。」

 

「柱间，今后就多多指教了。」

「嗯嗯！」

 

END

——————

完结❤️


End file.
